Lo que Terra necesita
by purpleMonst
Summary: Despues de que Chico Bestia hubiese encontrado a Terra, ha intentado ayudarla a recordar sin importarle descuidar su puesto en el equipo. Raven le ayuda a entender que debe dejar a Terra continuar con su vida, ya que vivir es lo que ella necesita.


**Lo que Terra Necesita.**

**Disclaimers**: "_Los Jóvenes Titanes"_ es una serie animada/acción basada en los cómics de DC; la adaptación animada pertenece a Sam Register y Glen Murakami. Producción: ejecutiva: Bruce W. Timm y Sander Schwartz. Producción: Glen Murakami, David Slack y Linda Steiner. Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. Todos los Derechos Reservados.

* * *

><p>Después de que Chico Bestia hubiese encontrado a Terra, o a alguien muy parecida a ella, en una escuela secundaria, el joven y verde Changeling había intentado por todos los medios hacer a "Terra" recordar y volver con los Jóvenes Titanes, por desgracia nada había funcionado, y aunque Chico Bestia lo negara, se sentía bastante deprimido, sus participaciones en batalla habían disminuido minuciosamente, el joven se preocupaba y usaba más su tiempo en ayudar a la chica a recobrar su memoria que en salvar la ciudad.<p>

Un día en que la ciudad estaba tranquila y que los Jóvenes Titanes, milagrosa y extrañamente no se metían en problemas, Chico Bestia estaba más deprimido que de costumbre.

-No soporto verlo así- decía Cyborg, quien se encontraba en la cocina de la Torre-T rodeado de sus compañeros; todos excepto de uno, Chico Bestia, quien se encontraba en el sofá frente a la televisión bastante decaído bajo las miradas observadoras de sus compañeros.

-Podrían dejar de observarme- dijo de repente el chico verde levantándose del sillón y girándose para ver a sus amigos, ante esto sus compañeros solo se petrificaron, pero no le quitaron la mirada de encima -¿Qué? ¿Tengo changos en la cara?- pregunto el joven de mala gana.

-No, en la cara no, en la conciencia- le contesto Raven de manera seria, como acostumbraba a hacer.

-¿De qué hablas?- le pregunto Chico Bestia bastante desconcertado, y no era el único, los demás también se preguntaban a que se refería con exactitud la chica gótica.

-Te sientes decaído y culpable por la situación de Terra, ¿no es así?- le pregunto Raven, dando unos pasos hacia el frente.

-Ah… Raven, prometimos no mencionarlo- le susurro Robin detrás de ella.

-Si, no creo que sea muy grato para Bestia hablar sobre eso- le susurro Cyborg.

-Detente, por favor. No quiero ver sufrir a nuestro amigo Chico Bestia- le rogó Starfire por detrás.

-Si sigue martirizándose de esta manera jamás dejará de sufrir, nosotros hemos hecho mal al no enfrentar lo que le sucede. Contesta lo que te pregunte- dijo la gótica bastante molesta.

-Si… la verdad es que por más que lo intento no consigo nada, ya lo intente todo para ayudarla a recordar…- dijo el Chico Bestia bajando la mirada dando a entender que estaba bastante decepcionado consigo mismo.

-Y, ¿ella quiere recordar? ¿No has pensado en eso? Por supuesto que no, tú no piensas en otra cosa que no sean tus necesidades y lo que tú quieres- le espeto la gótica para después salir de la sala de estar y dirigirse a su habitación con los puños cerrados y la capucha puesta.

-Raven…- susurro Chico Bestia mientras observaba la puerta cerrarse tras la joven.

* * *

><p>-Raven- la llamo Robin del otro lado de la puerta de su habitación.<p>

-¿Qué quieres?- le pregunto la chica después de abrir la puerta lo suficiente para permitirle ver la mitad de su cara.

-¿No crees que necesitas calmarte un poco? No tenias que desquitarte con Chico Bestia-

-Si vas a reprocharme, mejor déjalo para otro día, no estoy de humor- dijo la chica para después disponerse a cerrar la puerta, pero antes de que la cerrara por completo, Robin impuso su pie impidiéndole cerrarla por completo.

-No vine a reprocharte- le dijo el pelinegro seriamente mientras con la mano abría la puerta por completo -Vine a entender. ¿Por qué odias tanto a Terra?-

-No la odio-

-Raven, a mi no me engañas. Tenemos un lazo, ¿recuerdas? Terra jamás te agrado, la pregunta es ¿Por qué?-

-Tienes razón, no me agrada. Pero no la odio. Inclusive nos volvimos amigas por un tiempo antes de que nos traicionara, enloqueciera y quisiera acabar con la ciudad y de paso con nosotros. Admito que es difícil para mí perdonarle todo lo que hizo. "¿Cómo volver a confiar en ella?" Esa es la pregunta que todos ustedes deberían hacerse-

-De acuerdo, Terra no te agrada por lo que hizo, eso lo puedo comprender, no todos sanamos al mismo tiempo, pero… ¿Por qué tratar así a chico bestia? En eso no tienes justificación-

-Estaba molesta con él por intentar hacer recordar a Terra sobre nosotros y lo que pasó-

-Entiendo que le guardes rencor Raven, pero Terra tiene el derecho de recordar y si lo desea, volver con nosotros. Chico Bestia esta haciendo lo correcto, Terra es nuestra amiga, y nuestro trabajo como sus amigos que somos, es ayudarla- dijo Robin de manera apacible, como suele hacer cuando intenta hacer a sus amigos entrar en razón.

-Si de verdad fuéramos sus amigos, dejaríamos las cosas como están, si yo fuera ella no querría recordar lo que paso, no desearía recordar todo el daño y destrucción que cause a mis amigos. Me sentiría bastante culpable. Tal vez Terra este mejor así. No tengo nada en contra de que ella vuelva, pero sí en que la quieran hacer recordar un recuerdo que debería estar reprimido y oculto, recordarlo solo la hará sentir peor consigo misma. Si de verdad fuéramos sus amigos haríamos lo que ella, olvidaríamos y la dejaríamos continuar con su vida, ella esta feliz. ¿Qué no es ese el deber de los amigos? ¿Asegurar la felicidad de los demás? Somos héroes, Robin, salvamos personas, y algunas veces debemos salvar a las personas de si mismas, y eso es lo que Terra necesita- dijo Raven con una mirada fria en sus ojos, y después cerro la puerta de su habitación.

* * *

><p>-¡Robin! ¿Cómo esta nuestra querida amiga?- le pregunto Starfire efusivamente, en cuanto el pelinegro regreso a la sala.<p>

-Esta… mas cuerda que nosotros- contesto el enmascarado.

-¿De que estas hablando?- le pregunto Cyborg.

-Raven tiene razón. Debemos dejar a Terra continuar con su vida y…-

-¿Estas loco? ¿Esa bruja amargada y desquiciada te ha convencido de que Terra no debe volver?- pregunto Chico Bestia estallando en una euforia muy poco convencional en el.

-Chico Bestia, cálmate- le pidió el pelinegro.

-¡No me pidas que me calme!- dijo el aludido para después salir por una de las ventanas de la torre, convertido en ave.

* * *

><p>-No estoy desquiciada- le dijo Raven al Chico Bestia, a sus espaldas una vez que lo encontró sentado cerca de la bahía.<p>

-Yo diría que si- le contesto este de manera grosera, sin siquiera voltear a verla.

-No te enfades conmigo- le pidió la gótica de manera neutra.

-¿Entonces con quien debería enfadarme?- le pregunto el chico verde dirigiéndole una mirada de odio a su interlocutora.

-Contigo mismo-

-¿Qué?- le pregunto el joven incrédulo.

-Tú eres quien no deja que Terra continúe con su vida y sea feliz- le dijo la chica sentándose a su lado.

-Ella seria feliz si volviera con nosotros. ¿Por qué no quieres que recuerde?- le pregunto el joven ya menos enfadado, viéndola a los ojos.

-El que ella no recuerde lo que paso, es lo mejor para todos-

-Lo mejor para todos… ¿o para ti?- la reto el chico, dirigiéndole una mirada tan fría y llena de odio que consiguió helar el alma de la gótica.

-¡Es lo mejor para Terra!- le grito la gótica indignada levantándose del suelo -Si tú nos atacaras, si hubieras estado a punto de matar todo lo que alguna vez quisiste y amaste, ¿querrías recordarlo? Tal vez si, pero si lo hicieras, ¿crees que podrías vivir con esa culpa como si nada?- le grito Raven exasperada –¡Me tienes harta! Si tanto la amas ¡déjala ser feliz sin la culpa carcomiéndole el alma!- le grito la gótica para después salir volando de la bahía rumbo a la Torre-T dejando a un Chico Bestia sumido en sus pensamientos.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, a las 4:00 P.m. la alarma de la Torre-T comenzó a resonar indicando que había problemas en la ciudad.<p>

-¡Titanes, hay problemas!- grito Robin frente a la pantalla que parpadeaba en un color rojo.

-¡No se vayan sin mi!- grito Chico Bestia llegando tarde a la cita frente a la pantalla.

-¡Amigo Bestia! ¿Vendrás con nosotros?- pregunto Starfire con su típicamente alegre tono de voz, ante esta pregunta el joven verde solo asintió.

-¿Estas seguro, Bestita? A esta hora Terra debe estar saliendo de clases- le comunico Cyborg bastante extrañado ya que a esa hora, Chico Bestia siempre optaba por desaparecer e ir a la secundaria Murakami.

-Tara, Cyborg, su nombre es Tara… Markov, y si, estoy seguro- contesto el chico bestia con una sonrisa.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos ante la repentina recuperación del verde integrante del equipo.

-¿Estas seguro, Chico Bestia? ¿Estas listo para dejarla ir?- le pregunto Robin con cautela.

-Si. Es lo mejor para todos- contesto el Changeling con una gran sonrisa.

-Me alegro, Chico Bestia. ¡Jóvenes Titanes, no hay tiempo que perder, tenemos trabajo!- grito Robin para después montarse en su moto y salir disparado al lugar de los hechos seguido de sus compañeros.

-¡Raven!- la llamo Chico Bestia, tomándola de la capa impidiendo que la gótica levantara vuelo para seguir a su líder, esta solo inclino su cabeza para poder ver a su interlocutor –Gracias…-

-¿Por qué me agradeces?- pregunto la joven confundida.

-Por preocuparte por Terra. Tenías razón, esto es lo mejor para ella-

-Si… de nada, ahora vámonos- dijo la joven para después zafarse del agarre de su compañero y alzar el vuelo.

"Gracias, Raven" pensó Chico Bestia con una sonrisa mientras veía a su compañera alejarse y alcanzar a su líder.

* * *

><p>Espero les haya gustado, se que esta un poco extraño, pero es solo una idea que se me ocurrió en la tarde mientras veía la segunda temporada de esta maravillosa serie animada.<p>

La verdad es que, Terra nunca fue de mis favoritas, me cae un poco mal, para serles sincera y me sentí tan bien al hacer que los titanes la olvidaran, además de que esta historia tiene su lado humano a favor de la rubia también, yo en lo personal, si fuera ella no querría recordar las atrocidades que cometí. Bueno, ya los dejo, espero les haya gustado y que dejen sus reviews.


End file.
